Дневник Леголаса… Мой тайный обожатель!
by Victoria Elner
Summary: Действие фика происходит в наше время. Все братство учится в Ривенделльской средней школе, и они все ровесники. Сюжет позаимствован из комиксов Archie, из истории с таким же названием, только вместо Леголаса была Бетти. Леголас&Арагорн Слеш


_**Название:** Дневник Леголаса… Мой тайный обожатель! Leoglas's Diary My Secret Valentine!_

_**Автор: **Hana M._

_**Email автора:** __misshm yahoo. com__hanaheart hotmail. com_

_**Сайт автора:** http/ groups. yahoo. com/ group/ heavenoftheheart/ _

_**Перевод: **Victoria Elner _

_**Бета: **Ольга В. _

_**Гамма:** Вера Логинова _

_**Категория:** Юмор/Романтика (жуткий флафф!)_

_**Паринг: **Арагорн/Леголас_

_**Рейтинг:** PG (или даже G)_

_**Предупреждение:** СЛЭШ_

_**Краткое содержание:** Действие фика происходит в наше время. Все братство учится в Ривенделльской средней школе, и они все ровесники. Сюжет позаимствован из комиксов Archie, из истории с таким же названием, только вместо Леголаса была Бетти. _

_**Статус: **закончено._

_**Отказ:** Все Толкиена, не мое. Я не нарушаю никаких прав, требовать от меня что-либо бесполезно. _

_**T/N: **Посвящается моему другу и соратнику в деле продвижения слеша в массы Ольге В., которая жутко не любит этот праздник. Надеюсь, этот фик поднимет ей настроение! А всех остальных просто с днем Святого Валентина! _

_**Разрешение автора на перевод получено.**_

**Дневник Леголаса.**

**Мой тайный обожатель!**

Дорогой дневничок!

Сегодня день Святого Валентина, и Арвен опять хвалилась!

Так тяжело иметь столько поклонников! – плакалась она по дороге в Ривенделльскую среднюю школу.

В особенности, когда ты на дух не переносишь их всех! – тихо усмехнулся я.

Ей нравится сравнивать количество открыток, которые каждый из нас получит.

Я уверена, что ты получишь хотя бы одну сегодня от какого-нибудь милого мальчика или девочки, Леголас, душка! – сказала она с явной досадой в голосе.

Например, от Арагорна? – пошутил я. - Или же я прошу о слишком многом?

Как бы там ни было, нас поджидал огромный сюрприз, когда я открыл свой шкафчик этим утром.

ЧТО! – воскликнул я, когда десятки воздушных шариков в виде сердечек, красных роз и любовных открыток вывалились на пол из моего шкафчика.

Святые небеса! – воскликнула Арвен. – Откуда все это!

Я не знаю, - ответил я, подбирая упавшие вещи с пола. – Погоди, здесь есть открытки! – сказал я, показав ей открытки в форме сердечек.

Соблаговолил ли подписаться тот, кто прислал их? – спросил она, явно сердясь.

Они все подписаны: «Счастливого дня Святого Валентина, с любовью, твой тайный обожатель»! – ответил я, прикидывая по поводу чего, она вдруг так разозлилась.

Тайный обожатель? Дай-ка взглянуть! – воскликнула она, вырвав открытку у меня из рук и внимательно ее изучая. – Хмм… По крайней мере, это не похоже на подчерк Арагорна.

"Нет, - с грустью подумал я. - Но что-то он мне напоминает!"

Как ты думаешь, чей это подчерк? – спросил я, запихивая весь этот хлам обратно в свой шкафчик.

О, - ответила она невозмутимо. – Какой-нибудь несчастный скучный застенчивый хоббит, вроде Сэма!

Откуда ты знаешь? – спросил я по дороге в класс. – Это мог быть и красивый эльф, вроде одного из близнецов, или милый добрый эльф, вроде Халдира! – мечтательно пробормотал я.

Милый Леголас, никто же из них тебе не нравится! – пожала плечами она.

Да ладно, Арвен, - сказал я гордо. – Тебе просто завидно! У тебя же нет тайного обожателя!

И не просто так! – сказала она, проведя рукой по своим длинным темным волосам. – Я так прекрасна, что они не могут скрывать этого!

"Какова нахалка!" – подумал я про себя.

По-видимому, как и ты сама! – пробормотал я, расставшись с ней.

Может, уроки и начались, но меня еще ждало серьезное расследование.

"Итак, - думал я во время урока лорда Глорфинделя, – чей же это подчерк? И почему мне он кажется таким знакомым?"

Я практически все занятие думал об этом, пока лорд Глорфиндель не раздал нам контрольные работы, которые мы писали на прошлой неделе.

"АГА! Теперь я знаю! Тесты, которые я помогал проверять лорду Глорфинелю… Это написал Фродо Беггинс!"

Поэтому после урока я выследил его и перешел сразу к делу!

Хорошо, Фродо! – сказал я. - Почему ты притворяешься моим тайным обожателем?

Я подписал открытки, но это не я, Леголас, - признался он. – Не то, чтобы ты мне не нравился… Боромир попросил меня положить все эти вещи в твой шкафчик и подписать все открытки!

Боромир! – удивленно воскликнул я.

Итак, след вел к Боромиру, с которым я решил пообщаться во время ленча.

Гм, - невозмутимо пожал плечами Боромир. – Да, я попросил Фродо помочь мне, потому что у меня не такой красивый подчерк. Но именно Сэм дал мне всю ту ерунду, чтобы я засунул ее в твой шкафчик!

Сэм! – воскликнул я.

"Святые небеса! Возможно, Арвен был права, несмотря ни на что! Это она упомянула Сэма еще в самом начале! Но я никогда не давал повода маленькому хоббиту!"

По счастливой случайности, Сэм был в моем первом классе после ленча так что…

Псс! – прошептал я Сэму так, чтобы Гендальф меня не услышал. – Спасибо за внимание, но почему?

Потому что Пиппин дал мне денег, чтобы я купил это для тебя! – смутившись, ответил маленький хоббит.

ПИППИН! – воскликнул я, подпрыгнув на стуле.

Леголас Зеленый Лист! – Гендальф сердито взглянул на меня. – Я что-то не припомню имени мистера Тука в учебнике по истории, который вы должны читать!

Простите, сэр, - ответил я, усаживаясь на место.

"Подумать только, след привел меня в объятия Пиппина! – подумал я. – Но я давал ЕМУ еще меньше повода, чем Сэму!"

Мне не оставалось ничего, как продолжить расследование…

О, Пиппин, - кокетливо пролепетал я, когда наконец-то нашел его в кафетерии, что-то поедающим как всегда. – Могу я с тобой переговорить, если несложно?

Так что тебя останавливает? – ответил он, не поднимая глаз от тарелки.

Он действительно был невозмутимым хоббитом! Но все можно исправить!

Приятно видеть, что ты помнишь меня, - сказал я, обняв его и целуя его набитые едой щечки. – Мой маленький тайный обожатель!

Уф-хуф? – вскрикнул он, пытаясь выбраться из моей железной хватки. – Кто сказал об этом! Я никогда…! Это все ЛОЖЬ!

Хах! – проворковал я, отпустив хоббита. – Я узнал это от Фродо, который имел дело с Боромиром, который в свою очередь направил меня к Сэму, который сказал, что именно ты все это профинансировал!

Возможно и так, - ответил он. – Но это были не мои деньги!

О? – очаровательно удивился я, строя ему глазка. – Чьи же деньги это были? – спросил я, снова прижимаясь к нему.

Я никогда ничего не скажу! – упрямо заявил он. – Тебе этого никогда из меня выпытать! Я унесу этот секрет с собой в могилу!

Хорошо! – сказал я, отодвигаясь и отворачиваясь. – Но тогда ты больше никогда не получишь от меня хрустящего шоколадного печенья. НИКОГДА!

НЕТ! – Пиппин оказался около меня через долю секунды. – Пожалуйста, Леголас! Это был Арагорн! – в конце концов, признался хоббит.

Каким-то странным образом я знал это с самого начала, дорогой дневничок!

О, Арагорн! – прошептал я, когда мы целовались. – Это был лучший день Святого Валентина в моей жизни! И все благодаря тебе! Я обещаю сохранить твой секрет!

Да кому какое дело! – прошептал в ответ Арагорн, целуя меня снова.

А Арвен так никогда ни о чем не узнала. Она даже подозревала, что я сделал это сам!

Должно быть, чтобы привлечь внимание! – раздраженно завила она, а я вздохнул, вспоминая поцелуи своего любимого Арагорна!

Я был вполне доволен тем, ЧТО получил! Я рассмеялся, продолжая мечтать о своем красавце - тайном обожателе!

Конец

_**T/N:** Фик посвящается прошедшему Дню всех Влюбленных и предстоящим праздникам. А еще моей верной белке, Ольге В. Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Жду отзывов. _


End file.
